Don't Let Me Be The Last to Know
by Jen Richard
Summary: Darien never seems to tell Serena how he feels but he does love her with all of his heart. But he might not get to tell her and Rini might lose something that means so much to her even though she doens't show it.....Serena. ( This has nothing to do with t
1. Tears and The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon]

  
  


_Author Note:_

Hey all! While I am writing the next chapter to my other stories, this idea popped up in my head, It is about Darien and Serena. This fic will express how much she means to him. I know it is past the holidays but it fits my story line ok? Well R&R!

  
  


Love ya all,

Sailor Passion

******************************************************************************

  
  


**Don't let me be the last to Know!**

  
  
  
  


As the snow silently fell down the streets of Tokyo and the bitter cold nipped at everyone, a sense of peace lingered in the winter air. Everyone was busy shopping for the holidays, buses were full and streets packed of cars, the city had come alive. You could see glistening icicles hanging from shop windows, leaving a crystal affect. As a couple walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, just enjoying the sights and sounds all round them. The young blonde with the usual hairstyle, rested her head on the man's shoulder as she smiled at some children up a head playing in the snow. Everything was prefect. The man smiled down at the girl. Then the girl stopped in her tracks and turn to the black haired man. His storm cloud blue eyes met hers.

  
  


"Darien, it is so nice out today! Let's go window shopping, huh?", she cheerfully stated to the man towering over her. Her eyes were the color of a summer's sky and hair the color of the golden sun. Her hairstyle was, two buns at the top of her head with the rest of her hair in pigtails from under neath them. She looked so happy, how could he deny her wish. But before he could say anything, she was pushed out of the way out a young girl with pink hair with the same hairstyle as Serena but a little fluffier. The little girl jumped onto the man , and was holding him tight. She was calling his name. He was bit surprise to see her but was happy to see her.

  
  


Serena hit the snow with a big thud! The snow was cold and was being to leech into her clothes. Her hair had gone into her eye before she could see what hit her. But she knew actually what hit her. Rini. Her future daughter with this man. She was always fighting with Serena for his attention and always breaking her plans to be alone with him. Just once she would like the little spore to respect her and leave her and her prince alone for 2 or 3 hours with out ruining it.

  
  


"Rini, you brat! Look at what you have done, now I have to go home and change before I catch cold! Why can't you leave me and Darien alone for 5 minutes?", she screamed at the little pinked hair girl who was still in Darien's arms. Serena picked herself out of the snow bank and brushed herself off and walk towards them. Her butt hurt from the fall but she was not going to show it.

  
  


"Serena leave her be. I am sure she didn't mean to knock you over",Darien stated to protect the young girl in his arms. The was no doubt that he cared deeply for Rini, as far as a father/daughter relationship goes, but Serena thought more of it. Rini just smiled and stuck her tongue out at Serena and snuggled closer to her future father. She knew that Serena would get even more mad and leave, so she could spent more time with him without her future mother.

  
  


"Darien, why are you protecting her, besides you didn't even offer to help me up with I was in the snow, but as soon as she needs you, you are there to hold her hand, why do you that? Why don't you help me anymore?", Serena said with tears in her eyes. 

  
  


"Serena", he sighed, " We have gone over this many times before, she is a child and she needs more help than you do. Besides you could get up out of the snow yourself." He knew that must of hurt her, but he was sick of her asking if he cared at Rini more than her when he told her, he cared both each other equally. But of course he loved her but he was waiting for the right moment to tell her, he could never spit the words out before but one day he would tell her how he felt about her and how he needed her.

  
  


Rini just sat there with a giant smile upon her little face. Her red eyes stared at the now wet blonde in front of her. "Ya Serena I need more help! And beside if you were not such a meatball head , you wouldn't need so much help from Darien."

  
  


That did it, she began to feel her tears fall. She had these conversations before with them, but this time, the words hit her hard. She knew was clumsy and was a crybaby at times. But did she have to dis-respect her all the time? Maybe she was right and needed his help lot, maybe she was not good enough for him, maybe he would be better off with someone else. Maybe he was only with her because he felt sorry for her, he never does tell her how much she means to him. Maybe he didn't feel anything for her. How could her future be as his wife and her mother?

  
  


"FINE! You two have a nice time with each other, you will have a lots of time to be together now I am staying away for you! It was nice knowing you, wait, no it wasn't and as you Darien you got what you wanted, HER!", she cried with tears of sorrow and hurt. She ran off from them not caring where she went, just somewhere were she could collect her thoughts. She could Darien calling her name but she didn't stop. She ran further and further away for them.

  
  


"Serena! COME BACK!",yelled Darien. He was worried, he had seen her really upset, like when he broke up her with that time to protect her, but this time she was worst, like her soul and heart had been ripped out. He placed the young girl on the ground. "Rini, I have to go after her before she thinks I don't care about her, please understand?", he pleaded with her. She nodded her head with approval. He began to run after his princess at top speed. His heart pounded with fear of losing her. What did she mean she is going to stay away? She couldn't leave him, she needed to know how he felt about her, he couldn't lose her again. Man she was fast, being a super hero and all, she got a set of legs on her. "SERENA!", he called at her, but she kept running. He was catching up to her, she was fast but not as fast as him."SERENA PLEASE STOP!" He didn't care if the surrounding people stared at him, he needed to catch up to her and make her see she does mean everything to him.

  
  


Serena just kept running in and out of people's way as she tried to escape from the man trailing her. Her tears were staining her and the fact that her clothes were cold and wet, made it harder to keep her speed up. She could hear him calling her but she didn't know why she didn't stop but she just continued running away, away from her fears of loneliness like he was going to tell her that she was right, he didn't care about her. She stopped at the corner of a street and was trying to decide which way to go when she saw something that gave her the chills. A young boy has rolled his ball into the busy street and was walking right in to the busy holiday traffic. The boys was in the way of the path of car as he bent over pick up his ball. With out thinking, she jumped in to the street and pushed the kid back on to the sidewalk, causing her to getting the path of the speeding the car instead of the boy. 

  
  


Serena saw her life fly before her eyes, her time on the moon, her friends, family, Rini, Darien. Like a photo album in her mind of all her happiest moments, she knew she was going to get hit and it was probably was going to hurt maybe even die but she lived her life to the fullest and loved her whole heart out. She had no regrets. Then the car hit her. Everything then went black for her. Like time stood still. She flew up and over the car and flew in to street light making her hit her head. When she land she body was all tangled, and the was a giant pool of blood leaking from her head. She laid there not moving. Her body was ripped and mangled. She had road rash almost everywhere. Her head was bleeding from the impact of the light post and her clothes were ripped. Her jacket was gone, and her shirt's right sleeve was ripped off, while her left shoe was caught under the car tire. Her jeans were torn everywhere, stained with her blood from the series of cuts on her legs.

  
  


Darien saw the whole thing. His heart sank in to his shoes, he could feel his storm cloud blue eyes unleashed the rain. "SERENA NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", He screamed. He ran faster than he had ever had before. He cut in and out of traffic, racing to fallen angel. The driver, who was driving the car that hit her was now out of his car, standing over her, with a crowd surrounding them. He was telling people to call 911. He couldn't breath, his world was falling apart at the seams. He jumped and slid to her, moving the driver out of his way and picked her up in his arms. His eyes widen with tears and he just sat there with in his lap, crying, the last time he felt like this is when he woke up at the hospital after the accident with his parents. It was happening all over again.

  
  


"SERENA! Please open your eyes.........please, please! Just once, I will never ask for anything again, so just open your eyes!", he cried in to her body. He lifted her head to look at her. His tears ran her face, he could see her blood pouring out the serious cut on the side of head. He tried shaking her to revive. And when he brought his face down to her chest, he notice she was not breathing. His mouth open, he began to tremble with fear.

  
  


"SHE NOT BREATHING! SOME ONE HELP ME ! JUST DON'T STAND THERE, SOMEBODY?",he shouted as he stared with watery eyes at the surrounding people. His eyes pleaded for help, when he remembered that he was studying to be a doctor. So his brains kicked in and placed her back on the ground and started CPR. One, Two ,Three, Four, Five minutes went by and she was not responding to his attempts. 

  
  


"DAMMIT SERENA BREATHE, FOR THE LIFE OF YOU BREATHE!", he shouted at the motionless body lying underneath him. He continued the CPR for 1 more minute. He was beginning to lose hope when the last time he tried he heard a little gasp and then she started breathing again. He was never more happy hear such an little notice but then her breathing grew stronger and stronger. Everyone clapped at his feet of courage. Just then the woman who called 911, came back and told him that the Paramedics were on the way. 

  
  


Darien noticed all the snow falling on Serena's face, she looked like a sleeping child. As he scanned the situation he watched the melted snow turn to water and tickled down her face to the pool of her dark crimson blood on the sidewalk. He looked that the blood from her was still leaking form her head. So he took his warm jacket off and placed it around her little head. His tears were still flowing and he started to panic again. 

"Why hasn't she woke up? Serena.......... Wake up....... look at me..baby please", he begged her. He placed his hand on her face, he began to cry more. He touched her leg and forgot that she was wet and asked for someone to give him something to keep her warm. Someone handed a blanket they had in his car. He wrapped it around the lifeless body. "Please don't leave me, Serena"' he continued to whimper to her. He brushed her bangs from her scraped cheek and placed a gentle kiss there.

  
  


"MAMA?!",Rini cried as she fought into the crowd. When she finally broke through the barrier of people, she felt tears flood her eyes and her mouth hanging in fear and shock. There was her father kneeling on ground sobbing and crying with his head in her mother's chest, and her mother not moving, all broken and battered. Blood was everywhere, on the road, the sidewalk, on Darien's jeans and shirt. Her mother was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed, like on of her dolls, she laid motionless. "NOOOOO! NOOOOOO! MAMA!"

  
  


She ran over next to the other side of Serena, kneeled down and grabbed her hand and shook her frozen mother. She cried out words for her to wake up and she looked around at the crowd with her eyes doing all the questioning. "Darien, why isn't she waking up? Wake her up daddy...... PLEASE!" She flew to his side and cried into his arm.

  
  


What could he do? She wasn't waking up and he might not get to tell her how much she means to him and he might not get to hold her again or see her smile. Oh god her smile, it could melt the snow. He began to yell her name again as he tasted his salty tear enter his mouth. His daughter was scared to death and so was he. He couldn't go on living out her, she was his life, she was his blood that flowed through his veins. He buried his face into her neck and sobbed more.

  
  


But the sound hope rang through his ears, THE PARAMEDICS WERE HERE! They were pushing they way through the crowd and then told Darien and Rini to move out of the way. Darien was reluctant to hand her over, and when she left the safety of his arms, he broke down like a child. He picked Rini up and they held and cried together as they watch the paramedics work on the lifeless Serena. The next few minutes were a blur for him, all he remember was them saying is they didn't get her to the hospital soon she was going to die. They watch helplessly as they lifted her in to ambulance. 

  
  


Darien placed Rini down and wiped away her tears. "Rini run home and tell her parents ok? Be brave I will be with her. She won't leave us, I promise I won't let her ok?", he said trying to comfort her. She threw her arms around him and then ran down the street to her home. Darien rushed over to a Paramedic and told her that he was Serena's boyfriend and he wanted to be with her at the hospital. The Paramedic said he could ride in the back with them in case she woke up and they could information from him. They jumped in and raced off. The sirens rang loud and clear. Serena was hooked up to an IV and monitor. Beep Beep Beep. The sound of that made Darien sick to he stomach.

  
  


"Is she going to ok? Is she going to live?", he pleaded to staff watching over her. He watch as she was stripped of her clothes and was stuck with all kinds of needles. One man turned to him and said with a worried voice, "I don't know, I just don't know"

  
  


****************************************************************************

To be continued......................

  
  
  
  


I know........... I know.......... You hate cliffhangers! Well tell me if I should go on father and maybe I will continue writing the rest of it! Just joking I will any ways! Just tell me what you think please!


	2. Don't want to be alone

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon]

  
  


_Author Note:_

Well here I am at my computer writing the next chapter all because of the good response to this story! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one! Thanks for all your great comments! 

Love ya all,

Sailor Passion

******************************************************************************

  
  


**Don't let me be the last to Know!**

**_ Part 2!_**

  
  


The sound of the heart monitor, was driving Darien nuts! Why did she do to deserve this? She was the princess who is suppose to rule this world which she had saved so many times. She had gone though monsters, evil spirts, even lived through millenniums to now maybe possibly die by being hit by a car for saving a young child. But that was Serena for ya, always thinking of others before herself. As he held the sides of the seat he was sitting on in the ambulance as he watched helpless at his lover laying still motionless. It had been 20 minutes since the accident, 20 minutes since his life had been turned upside down.

  
  


He watch 2 of the paramedics open her eyes and shin a flashlight at her. Another was looking at the cut on her head. "This is not good, she pupils are fully dilated", the male paramedic said with concern in his voice. The other paramedic shook her head at the site of deep wound. "She has lost to much blood we might lose this one",she replied. She quicky got up a rush over to Darien and reached behind him and grabbed a neck brace. "In case she has spinal injury, this should keep it straight", she stated as she place it around Serena's neck. Then they were giving her some needles to bring her heart rate back up, Darien was not really paying attention to what they were saying, all he could think about losing her.

  
  


If she leaves him, he would die inside. She would die not knowing how much he loved her. She gave him the feeling that he could live forever and never have to worry about anything as along she was with him. He was so blessed to have her in his life. Now he felt like he could die at moment. And what about his daughter, she looked just like Serena. He had promise her that he won't let her die. If she did, how could he face her? Tears were rolling down his face as he quietly sobbed.

  
  


"2 more minutes until we are at the ER", shouted the driver back at them.

  
  


"WE MIGHT NOT HAVE 2 MINUTES!", the woman shouted back at him. She was wrapping Serena's head with cloth to keep some of her blood from coming out. "She has lost A LOT of blood, she is going to need a blood transfer, Could you do it?, she questioned Darien. He nodded his head at her. ( I know you need to have the same blood type but work with me huh?).

  
  


"What did she mean we might not have 2 minutes? They were working on her and she was still breathing and her heart was still beating right? These people were suppose to be professionals, these people save people worse off then Serena and now they don't think they could? NO She will make it, they are wrong! She will make it", Darien's mind yelled at him. She was still alive now, he could see it, they could see it..BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

  
  


"QUICKY GET THE PADDLES, SHE IS FLAT LINING!", the man shouted.

  
  


"WHAT'S GOING ON? SERENA? SERENA? TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING? PLEASE SAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!", Darien was yelling at the paramedics. He felt like he was going to throw up his lunch. This was all his fault, if only he had stopped her, she would be holding his hand instead of fighting for her life. He watched as they pulled out the paddles and tried to start her heart. The man's head started to bead with sweat. The woman was shouting out numbers and then she would turn the machine on.

  
  


He watched Serena's body jump with each shock of electricity, it looked so painful. All he could do was pray and hope that she would make and as soon as she woke up he was not going to leave her side again. Not ever. Her skin looked so pale and her face so china doll like. No emotion. No life. The heard on of them shout clear and she got another jolt. He started to cry again. He when to put his face in his hands, when he got a good look at them. His tears hit is palm as he stared at the site all over blood all over him.

  
  


Her blood was dry and stained his skin. His love life was scattered all over him. He kept turning his hands over and over just staring at them. Then he looked at his clothes. They were cover in her blood. She had lost a lot of blood! The crimson color was sicken, she was fighting for her life, because he couldn't tell her how he felt and did he have to say mean things to her? The blood reminded him of what he was going to lose. He was about to rip off his shirt to shed the sicken feeling he had, Beep Beep Beep Beep. His head shot up, he had never felt more happy in this moment then he had ever did. His feeling was like, when you are little and you still believe in Santa Clause and you ask for something you really, really, really wanted and you when you go to if it is there and it isn't. But then your mom pulls something out from the couch and it's what you wanted. That's how he felt.

  
  


His heart jumped for joy. He reached for her hand and kissed it. She had several IV 's in and she had an oxygen mask on but she still looked beautiful to him. Her breathing was shallow and her face looked so dead. He just stared at her. His head was spinning. They are suppose to live in to the future, rule the world. She couldn't leave him, not now, not never.

  
  


"Excuse me Mister, How old is she? What is her name?", the male paramedic asked. Darien blinked for a minute and then replied to him.

  
  


"15 and her name is..is...is Serena Tuskino, please save her", he stammered. His eye's settled back on her again. She laid there helpless and he couldn't do anything to help her. He hate this feeling. The pit of his stomach was beginning to turn again.

  
  


But them again, disaster stuck. Her heart was failing to beat the normal pace it was suppose to. He could hear the medics yelling and giving her more oxygen. The ride to hospital seemed more worse than when she was lying on ground. His eyes were beginning to overflow again. He keep saying I am sorry over and over and over again.

  
  


"We are here!", the driver shouted back at them. The flicker of hope was in Darien's eyes. He watched as the rushed her out the back of the ambulance. This was probably the most grueling and painful ride he had ever taken. He jumped out the back of the vehicle and ran over to be with her.

  
  


"Please sir you can't go any further, I promise to taken care of her! Just wait in our waiting for the ER", The woman commanded as she closed the doors on Darien's face. He stared in the window of the door and watch them take Serena down a long hall and be surrounded by a bunch doctors and staff. He was now very angry, he was ready to explode at any minute. How could they tell him, he can't be with his Meatball head? Then a nurse walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him.

  
  


"She will be ok sir, please with me, I swear you will be the first to know what is going on", she said with a smile. She had to be at least 62.He look down at her. His face was stained with his tears and his eyes puffy. He look so scared and worried. His face was also pale. She gently walked him to the waiting room.

  
  


As he walked down the hall to get to the waiting, he looked around. This was once his home. All those years ago. And it still had that smell in the hospital, made his nose crinkle up. The smell of death. He was having a hard time walking away from her direction. The white walls and floors weren't very comforting. All his mind could think about was what was happening to Serena in the ER.

  
  


When they reached the waiting room, she show him to the seats and then before she left she said,

"Don't worry sir, if you have hope she will be fine. As soon as anything comes up, you will be the first to know". She smiled up at the man. In her eyes he look like a mer child. He was trying to fight his tears back but he was not going to last much longer she thought. She could tell he was scared to death about this girl. She placed one hand on his shoulder and then walked down the hall to the ER

He sat alone in a row of empty seats. Just staring at the floor, but before he knew it little drops of water hit the floor. He placed his face in his hands and shook his head. Images of her and him flowed in and out of his mind. The flash backs of him and her of the moon kingdom also came his mind. If she left him, he would so alone. He didn't want to go back to that feeling, the feeling absolute loneliness. Not now after all they have been though. 

  
  


"You can't leave me Serena, I need you! We are suppose to have a family together, What about Rini? She won't be born if you don't live!", he sobbed in his hands. "I am so alone with you, I love you so much and I am sorry I never told you earlier, Just please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"But you aren't Papa", a teary little voice said. Darien looked up to see his future daughter there with Serena's best friends behind her. The little girl ran over to her future father and held on tight to his open arms. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. They sat there together teary eyes and all just holding each other.

  
  


"Hey Darien you are not alone, we are here for you too", Raye said as she walked over to them and sat down to his left, she put her hand on his shoulder. She smile trying to comfort him, even though she was fighting back her own tears. Darien could see Raye's eyes were watery but she was trying to brave for his sake.

  
  


"Besides she would never leave you, Serena will make I know, she will", a trying to be cheerful Mina added as she sat down to his right. She tears rolling down her face but was smiling.

  
  


Lita and Amy both nodded their heads and walk over to the rest of them.

  
  


"Besides I wouldn't let her, Darien we know you love her and so does she", said Lita.

  
  


Rini looked up at her father and wiped away his tears. She knew he loved Serena and she felt so guilty for what had happened to her. If she would of just left them alone her Mama would be ok and at home now.

  
  


"I sorry Papa, I didn't mean for this to happen, It is all my fault", Rini cried as she buried her face in to his chested. She just sat there pouring her heart out and crying ver loudly. "I am so sorry Mama! I do love you too!"

  
  


Darien keep shhing her and rubbing her back. He held her close. " Rini it is not your fault, she was trying to recuse that boy. That's Serena thinking of other's before herself,"He said calmly, " If I would have told her how I felt, she never would of ran off, this is my fault"

  
  


"Stop that you two! This is NO one's fault it was an accident, Rini you will see her again and Darien you will get to tell her how you feel.", Amy cried. This was the first time had seen Amy get mad. Let a lone to cry. But before anyone could say anything the nurse that walked Darien showed up. Darien stood up to meet her with Rini in his arms. His heart was racing and his head hurt from crying so much. He looked down at Rini her face was still in his chest not wanting to look at anyone.

  
  


"Well sir, like I told you, I have some news......................"

  
  


******************************************************************************

To Be continued............... 

  
  


Well this looks like a place to take a rest! Well if you are mad that I left a cliffhanger well I guess you are going to have to wait to see what happens to next huh? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon   


_Author Note:_

Hello to all! I hope you all are having a great time reading and enjoying yourselves at you computer! I have gotten so many e-mails and great responses that it is people like you that keeps me writing.

Love ya all,

Sailor Passion

******************************************************************************   


**Don't let me be the last to Know!**

**_Part 3!_**   


The woman in the white nurse's outfit who stood in front of the worried child and man, tapped her pen to the clip board in front of her. She tried to smiled but she had this look of confusion on her face. She motion Darien to come to her. Everyone was quiet, and the surrounding people just stopped and stared at them. Raye and Mina held their breath, Lita and Amy just sat there not looking up at the nurse. The ugly dull green chairs that they were sitting on were becoming more and more uncomfortable.   


The air was so heavy with fear you cut thought it with a dull knife. Rini buried her head further and further in to Darien's chest. She didn't want to see anyone but Darien and mostly Serena. She sobbed quietly to her, she was so sorry for what she had done to Serena earlier, all she wanted was to hear is if she was ok. She felt Darien stand up and walk towards the old lady.   


Darien kept breathing harder and harder, fearing for the worse. He could feel his daughter trembling in his arms. She was just as scared as he was. He closed his eyes for a second. He saw his angel's face. She was smiling and running towards him.   


"Please god let her be ok", he begged to himself. With each step he took, he swallowed hard to get the lump in his throat to stay down. When he was facing the old woman he looked into her eyes to see the truth. Her eye's keep their secret though. Her wrinkles could explain that she had to have done this so many times. The dullness of her emerald eye's said she was tired but she was fighter. Darien always believe that no matter what, if you wanted the truth your eyes could say it. Serena's eyes, to him, were pools of innocence, untouched by the cruelty of this harsh world.   


She looked up at the tall man. She opened her mouth a crack and smiled.   


"I told you if anything came up sir, you would be the first to know, well here it is", and with that she took another deep breath. She placed a single hand on her hip and moved a bit closer to Darien. He was beginning to go insane if she didn't tell him if Serena was ok. She noticed the little bundle in his arms and looked at her. Her rubbed Rini's back and then spoke.   


"It is the most amazing thing, actually nothing is broken, seriously, it is a miracle. The doctors can't explain it," she said with a confused face and looked at his eyes, "But she is not out of the safety zone actually far from it, she lost way to much blood. Are you still willing to do a blood transfer? It will be at least 48 hours before we know if she will make it. Her head took a major hit."   


Darien's heart raced with the news. She didn't break anything how was that possible? He saw everything, she must of broken something, it didn't make any sense. He felt something tugging at his shirt. It was Rini with her red and swollen eyes. She looked up at him. Her watery eyes and small lips said it all.   


"Daddy? Is Mommy ok?", she whimpered, as she rubbed her swollen eyes. Her ruby red eyes look so tired. Darien walked over to Mina and gave Rini to her. He saw Rini reach back up at him, and started to cry again, finally acting her age, like the small child she was.   


"Honey, yes she is fine, I just have to give her some blood, to make her all better", he said with a smile but his eyes still glistened with tears. He rubbed her face and hair. "It is important that you stay with the girls, where I know you are safe and I promise I will come back as soon as possible."   


He sounded like the loving father everyone knew he was. You could tell he was trying to comfort her as much as he could. Next to Serena , she was the whole world to him. He loved her with all of heart. The relationship they had was not like any another. The way he looked at her, told her everything was going ok. She cuddled close to Mina's body.   


Rini began to fell a sleep. As she did Darien ran his fingers through her satin cotton candy pink hair. She look like her mother in every way. Serena was a big part of both of their lives and there was no way she was going to leave them. Darien looked at the girls but before he could say anything, all the girls nodded their heads. He didn't need to say anything, they all ready knew what they had to do. Like they were all were thinking with one mind. The same worried mind.   


He walked again over to the nurse. Darien thought to himself how lucky him and Serena was to have good friends like them. He knew he could count on them for anything. They were always there to help. He trusted him with his life, and trust was important thing from him. Because hardly anyone got his trust. So if you had it, you were really special.   


As he got closer to the nurse she motioned him to follow her. As they walked down the hall and around the corner, she stopped in her tracks and spun around to him. It startled him. Her eyes pierced his. Her face was changed from un-emotional look to puzzled look. Her gray left eyebrow lift and her little lips parted.   


"Excuse me sir. I wanted to tell you this with-out the others knowing. Your girlfriend... well we can't explain why she is ok physically, meaning no broken bones. Do you know why? We at the hospital have never heard of this before, it is almost supernatural ", spoke with such sternness in her old voice. She sounded like a concerned parent.   


Darien shook his head no, replied " I am sorry, this too surprises me, I mean I thought she was dead. There has to be something broken, But if there isn't it is truly a miracle!". As he looked down at her face, he had the feeling that she was not tell the whole truth, she was hiding something, something important. But before he could ask he got a vision of her, She was on her knees and was rocking back and forth, she was crying, she was calling his name. She needed him. It was like she was using her powers to communicate with him. This image bought fear back into his heart. He began to shake.   


"She needs me! I have to hurry! Please where is she?", he shouted. His hair was not neat as before, there was pieces everywhere. He looked a mess, his shirt was stained in blood and jeans too. The nurse didn't move. She just stood in his way. As he looked in her eyes, she realized he needed to see her.   


"Room 133, in ICU, forth floor, a doctor knows you are coming, you will have to be prep for the blood transfer before you can see her", she said. He smiled at her with thanks but then the smile quickly disappeared. He began to run toward the elevator 10 feet in front of him but something was holding him back. It was the nurse. He stared at her with dis-belief, widen eyes and hard faced. She had a hold of his arm at the elbow. Her small hands had such a powerful grip.   


"Mr. Shields, I think you should know something VERY important, this is the something I took you over here to tell you with out the others. This is what surprises everyone, it is leaving doctors speechless and nurses and other people believing angels, I mean this truly a miracle", the nursed smiled, which seem strange coinciding what Serena had gone through, Darien thought. " I am sure you don't know cause you didn't ask when she came in..... I mean it is the most remarkable thing in all my years of nursing, I have never seen another thing like this..."   


"Excuse me.......", Darien interrupted with a puzzled look on his face. He was trying to think of her name but couldn't remember if she told him what it was.   


"Call me Jennifer", she smiled back him.   


"Alright Jennifer, I don't mean to be rude but could you get to the point, I really want to see my girlfriend, I had a long day and all I want to do is hold her hand", he stated honestly. His face look tired but restless at the same time. She let go of his elbow and then laughed. Darien raised his elbows in shock. She was laughing. If she had something important to say then why was she laughing?   


"I am so sorry *giggle* When I get really great news I guess*giggle* I get carried away", she said. She then collected herself and walked over to him. She smiled a giant smile. "It is so amazing your girlfriend was not killed instantly, even more amazing she has not broken bones. But Mr. Shields this is truly a miracle, it is un-explainable except something or someone was watching out for your girlfriend". Darien blinked and cocked his head forward. He was now confused. And what was taking her so long to tell him.   


"Well sir.......................... your baby survived too! IT IS PERFECTLY FINE! Like nothing had ever happen!", she smiled at him. But all she could see on his face was shock. Absolute shock. He was dumbfounded. He didn't even move a muscle.   


"My baby? I have a... chi..l.d, a b..a.by?", he stammered. She nodded her head at him. Darien began to feel emotions he had never felt before. He was so happy but scared at the same time.   


******************************************************************************   


..........To Be continued   
  
  
  
  


MWHAHAHAHA! Ok honestly who saw that coming? Huh? Anyone!? I didn't think so! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember you can e-mail me anytime and tell me your comments and I always write back. I have gotten so many wonderful e-mails! I hope you will continue reading my stories!   


Peace out!   



	4. Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon, and I don't own the song "Now that I found you" by Mytown   


_Author Note:_

I am sorry it took so long! I had my 4 wisdom teeth out plus 2 pieces of jaw so I was kind of bed ridden, but now I am better and working harder then ever! Also School is not helping! I have never gotten so many responses to any thing in my life! Don't worry about your questions I have been get eventually everything will be answered. In this chapter Darien will singing a song that Mytown sung but for my case please understand Darien wrote it to fit my story. I love this song and I am sure if there was a real Darien he would sing it to Serena. 

I hope that this chapter will make it up to 100 reviews! Enjoy and Don't forget to review.! 

Love ya all, 

Sailor Passion 

******************************************************************************   


**Don't let me be the last to Know!**

**_Part 4!_**   


All of a sudden Darien felt a little light headed, his stomach began to twist and turn. His face went pale and his knees went weak. The nurse grabbed him by the arm and said, "Oh no, you are going down, not yet, she still needs your blood but when she wakes, you can talk all about it." 

Darien nodded his head, with all this information in his head, he forgot about giving blood and started to panic again. He said thanks and ran to the elevator and jumped in. He pressed the four button and then began to feel happy for a moment knowing he was going to see his precious Serena again but then his mood changed. As he closed the doors, for the minute he was in there, all he could think about was the baby, his baby. 

"It was one time..... I am going to be a father? Is it going to be Rini? Why didn't Serena tell me?", Darien spoke aloud to himself, cause in that way it make the whole situation more real. 

But before he could think anymore about it, the door open and there was a male nurse in front of him. 

"Mr. Darien Shields I believe?", this young looking man said. He had to be in his early twenties, he had short blond hair and spiked his bangs up. He had green eyes and was about 5'4. His eyes were tried looking and his clothes were covered in blood and were wrinkled. 

"Yes that is me, please quickly take me to where I can clean up, I want to see her a soon as possible.", he spoke with such intensity that the male nurse was taken by his words but smiled back at the man. To the nurse, Darien was worst for wear and had been put through enough.   
  
"Alright follow me", he spoke softly trying to comfort the man in front of him. As he began to walk towards two big doors, Darien followed in haste with the thought of Serena in his mind. They walked in to the doors to find a cold metal room, there was 5 huge sinks with multiple hangers were the was blue suits that people had to wear to protect the sick people from their germs. 

Darien knew actually what to do and with-out the nurse telling him, he rushed over to the sink and began to wash up. As the hot water he using washed over his skin, he got another vision. This time Serena was still crying out for him, but she was saying "I need you please.... come... I don't want to be alone", Darien quickly finished his washing and raced over to the nurse. 

"Take me to her ", he asked in a calm voice as he reached for the doors to the hall of the hospital. The young man nodded and took him down a long hallway. It was covered with pictures that the sick children must of drawn and smelled like mouthwash. His hands trembled, he looked down at them. His knees were beginning to weaken with each step. He watched the nurse walk further and further down the hall. The hall seemed endless, like with each step he took it grew 5 more. Darien took one of his shaken hands and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. 

While he made his journey to the end, he would look around to his surroundings. There was a young child in a wheel chair coming out of room with cuts and stitches everywhere. Darien felt a lump in his throat but he continued to walk. He looked into another room, there was a young couple with tears running down their face staring a little baby with tubes and monitors hooked up to it, it was almost looked something out of a sci-fi book. The parents couldn't even touch their child. Darien shook his head and felt his heart grow heavier. He prayed that only him and Serena would never have to go though that. 

But the next room, made him stop in his tracks and stare with watery eyes. There in this small room, painted all white with a tiny window laid an old woman, eyes closed and her husband holding her hand. Tears were streaming down the man old rough skin and falling to her hand. Darien could hear the man was whispering something but could not make it out. Next to the woman's bed was a vase of roses. This old man's love for this woman seemed old but forever strong. Darien watched the man, as he kissed his wife's forehead and then placed his head back on to her lap and cry some more. 

"Please love, I need you, wake up", the old man's raspy voice cried, "I know you want to see the sunshine again, I know you want to walk on the beach again, all you have to do is wake up. Don't forget 50 years and I still love you more then the day we meet Bess". Darien saw a vision of Serena and him at that age. He only wished that their love would be that strong by that time. He would love Serena with wrinkles and all, just like this man. His tears were now not for him but for the old couple in front of him. 

"Excuse Mr. Shields? Please continue to follow me", the male nurse call back to him. Darien looked at him and nodded his head. He looked back once more at the couple and prayed everything would work out. He wiped his eyes and with his head up high started to walk again to his beloved. 

The male nurse stopped at the last room on the left. As Darien rushed to get where he was, he mentally prepared himself to what he was about to see. He held his breath as he reached the creamed colored door marked 133. The nurse grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. Time froze all of sudden as Darien braced himself, all his worst fears were right before eyes, but again he remembered the old couple and how much hope the old man had. The door slowly opened as Darien's eyes grew large and clouded with water. There was Serena laying in a blue gown, tube in her nose and bandages around her head and arms and legs. 

He rushed over to her side and held he hand like the old man did to his wife. He took this other hand brushed her beautiful blonde hair out of her face. She still look beautiful to him. He felt his tears run down and splashed against his arm and run down to met hers. 

The nurse walked in a placed a chair on the other side of her and set up to do the blood transfer. Darien didn't notice he was there, he bought her hand up to his mouth and kept it there. He just kept touching her face with his other hand. Mapping her small lips, eyes, nose cheeks and her chin in his mind. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling at him. He leaned down to her ear and breathed in. 

"Serena I am here and I believe you will be ok, even time couldn't break our love and know my faith won't either", he spoke into her ear. As he pulled back, he saw the nurse looking at him signaling he was ready to start. Darien kissed her hand again and walked over and sat in the chair. 

The nurse rolled Darien's shirt up to his shoulder and cleaned the area where the needle was going. But Darien never took his eye off her. The man then cleaned Serena's arm. As the needle slipped in to her vein a bit a crimson blood seeped out. A plastic tube was hooked up to the hole and was taped to her arm. Then the nurse turned to Darien and began the same procedure to him. He winced at bit at the sharp quick pain the needle caused. But he would suffer even more for her, if it meant she could live on. It then was taped also to his arm. He watched his blood trickle down in to the tube. As his blood slowly run down the tube to Serena's arm he felt a bit woozy and tired. He had a long night a head of him. 

"Excuse I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I could be alone with her for a while", he spoke to the floor at the nurse. The nurse replied with an of course and walked out and left the two in peace. Finally. 

Darien leaned over and placed his hand on her heart and felt it beating. Blood. Life. Love. Were the three words running through his head. He then placed his hand on her stomach. His eyes fixed themselves on her mid-section. Life. There was a life growing in side of her. A life that they created, their love created. He noticed it but she was a bit bigger and rounder. How stupid he had been, he didn't even notice. But why didn't she tell him? He would have been there to support her, to love her through her hardest times. 

He put his ear down to her stomach wishing he could feel something or maybe hear something but there was nothing. An image of Rini was all he could think of. Was this her? It must be. He rase his head and looked at Serena's face. He knew she probably couldn't hear him but he had an idea. He was going to tell her how he felt and when she woke he would tell her again and again. 

"Serena this is what every fibre of my being feels for you", he spoke was he held her hand again. He had been writing this song for her for months, it was going to prefect for when the moment he told her how he felt.   
  
  


How can I believe that my   
Heart would find someone like you   
You see the real me   
No in-betweens, I had nowhere to hide   
You took away the walls around me   
Made me feel safe to share my truth   


I see the heavens open   
A heart that once was broken   
Is holding nothing back   
Now that I found you   
You hold me like a prayer   
And touch me everywhere   
A lifetime just ain't enough   
To love you true   
Now that I found you   
Now that I found (you) 

You believe we're meant to be   
Our chemistry will last forever   
And through the years we'll see some tears   
We'll conquer fears   
Together we will grow   
Looking in your eyes they tell me   
I'll no longer have to be alone   


I see the heavens open   
A heart that once was broken   
Is holding nothing back   
Now that I found you   
You hold me like a prayer   
And touch me everywhere   
A lifetime just ain't enough   
To love you true   
Now that I found you   
Now that I found (you)   


You, you see me   
The real me   
You believe in me   


So glad that I found you   
  


As these words left his mouth, his heart was crying inside. Because he should of told her how he felt before this, if only he had the guts to tell her. His mouth kept moving and he continued to sobbed the song and again and again to her. He must of sang that song hundred times over and over to himself and her. Each time more tears feel and soaked her blanket. There was a wet spot. The last time he sang the song he rested his head on her stomach and closed his eyes tight. He wished she could hear these words and understand how much he loved her. He rubbed his face further and further in to the blanket. 

"Now that...I..found you", he voice cried hard, it didn't sound singing anymore, it sounded like he was dying and those were his last words. His hair fell in front of his face and eyes. 

"Darien?", a groggy whisper spoke.   


***************************************************************************** 

........ To be continued 


	5. Some Questions anwsered but not all

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


_Author Note:_

I'M BACK! I hope you didn't have to wait so long for this chapter! Well enjoy!

Love ya all,

Sailor Passion

******************************************************************************

  
  


**Don't let me be the last to Know!**

**_ Part 5!_**

  
  


"Darien?", a groggy whisper spoke. Darien raised head and look directly at Serena's face but she was not wake or moving. It didn't make any sense, he heard a voice, it must of been her but she still was not moving. He put his face up closer and closer to hers. Nope. No movement at all.

Darien began to touch her face again with his fingertips ever so softly in fear he might break her prefect fragile face. He twirled her golden strands between his fingers and brushed her bangs away from her pale face. He place a gentle kiss on her lips and he accidently let a sob out as their lips met. Vanilla, the aroma of her filled his nose and soul.

His tears stilling flowing when he shouted, "Serena! Wake up please! I know I heard you say my name, please wake up!". He placed his face into her neck and continued to wet her neck with his rain. He started kissing her neck leaving a trail of love all the way up to her ear.

"Please...", he quietly cried in her ear. He leaned her up in to his arms. He held her body against his, pouring his heart out over and over with guilt and pain. He squeezed his eyes tight to stop his tears, he needed to be brave for Rini, for Serena, for himself. And what about his baby? Darien's eyes shot open as he remembered his child, the little life growing inside of Serena as he sat there. He gently placed her back down on the bed, still letting sobs out and then travel to her mid section and pulled the blanket down to right under her stomach. As he did, his cries were now silent, you couldn't hear a thing but his breathing and Serena's heart monitor beeping away. But you could see his tears streaming down, leaving a glistening path on his cheeks.

He then took her hospital gown and pulled it up under breasts and placed his hand on her little rounded stomach. As his fingertips touched her skin, the idea of a life that the two's love created clouded his emotions. He had never noticed how big she had gotten, he just figured it was all the hot fudge sundaes she ate. She looked about 3 months pregnant, and she never told him. All these question again filled his head but the most important hanged heavy on his heart, Why didn't she tell him sooner?

"Darien....", a groggy whisper spoke, this time he looked around the whole room, he knew it was not Serena so who was calling his name? It called his name again and when he looked up, he saw it a tiny light near the ceiling. The lighter then started to grow but the light was so bright Darien had to cover his red eyes. As the light grew bigger and bigger it floated to the center of the room and a figure walked out of the light. The figure was first a shadow in his eyes for the light blinded the person's true identity. 

"Whoo'ss there? Tell me now! I demand to know!", Darien bellowed as he picked Serena up in his arms to protect her just in case. As the light dimmed the figure turned out to be a woman. Sailor Pluto. The dark green beauty stood there in full uniform with a smile on her face but Darien was not smiling his was furious. She bowed to him and then walked closer to him.

"King Darien, your highness. I know you are probably want some answers and I here to answer everything", as she took Serena out of his protective grip and placed her back on her bed. He was dumb-founded. The Sailor of Time was actually going to help figure things out. As he open mouth and then remember he was mad. He pulled out the tube with his blood from his arm and Serena and took the tape of his arm that was holding the tube and taped it over Serena's arm with the tube was. And then turned to the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Why didn't you warn us of this? And about the baby why didn't you say anything before? As your future King you have put in me and the future queen in danger, now look at her", he shouted at her with his tears still going down hitting his jeans. Sailor Pluto just stood there taking all of what Darien threw at her, knowing that he was just hurting and she shouldn't take it personally. 

"Your Highness let me explain one thing at a time. Let's began with the child that the Queen is carrying", she spoke gently to him, after all he had shouted at her. His fists were so tight it felt like they had locked up, he was so angry at the world , at himself, he had accidently taken it out on her and she was still being nice and caring to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I am even yelling at you", he cried as he placed his face in to his hands. Sailor Pluto, her face now filled with sadness and walked over to the fallen prince and kneeled down.

"Shh, It's okay, your Highness. She will be okay, now please let me explain everything about the child", she whispered into his ear as she stood up and extended her hand out to get his. Darien now frighten, did as he heart told him to do, he took her hand. She smiled a little and then a great portal opened surrounded by purple smoke and the two walked into it. They were taken to the gates of time, a smokey place where you could see any time past, present or future. She turned to Darien and pointed to a opening in the clouds. A moment in time.

"Do you remember when you first Rini?", She questioned him.

"Of course! How couldn't I, She fell in to my kiss with Serena!", he replied to her question. He walked over to moment and watched it all over again. The way Serena got angry with her, the way Rini threaten Serena with toy gun and the way he reacted when he thought she was shot.

"Trista, what is the point of your question?", he asked still watching the moment. His hand reached up to touch Serena but when he did it was like there was a piece of glass in the way.

"Because didn't you ever think because of her visit back in time might of changed the way of the future? You know you are going to be King, married to Serena and have a little girl, that will never change for it is written in the stars but due to her visit some things would change", she sighed as she to looked in to another moment, "For the future that was, Rini never visited them and so the home Rini knew of was never affected by her earlier present but now that she has visited you things are changing."

Darien had never thought about how Rini's visit could ever changing anything but Trista had a point, now that she was here and the fact of that he did know his future and how him and Serena hardly spent time together must of changes some things. All of the things he had done was because of Rini and his bond to her. If she never would of showed up perhaps him and Serena would be closer then before, maybe that night might of never happen......

"And the baby?", he spit out as he turned and walked towards her. She looked at his eyes and then spoke.

"Darien you know very well about the baby. How it happen but it never would of happen you if didn't know about Rini and all the information about future didn't come in to your life. You would have waited for you honeymoon like planned but things changed", she said as he turned his red face away from her. 

He did know how the baby was conceived, it wasn't even planned, it wasn't even in his own time. The night in the future when Prince Diamond had kidnaped Serena.

  
  


**Flashback**

Darien began to go nuts with fury, lucky the King had told him where to find her. When he reached the room where Serena was being held, when he looked into the window he saw Prince Diamond about to kiss her, he thought he had lost her, that she was going to kiss him back because she thought he didn't love her, his heart broke. But when he saw her tears fall he knew Serena was not kissing him willing and he had to save her, and save their love. When he saved her and glided back to the palace she didn't say a single word to him. It was too quiet for him.

When they landed on the balcony of the palace, walked a bit in front of him, only showing him her back, she thanked him but didn't face him. She continued to walk away but he ran up to her and turned her around to face him. She was crying and was trying not to show him, to show him what she had done to her. 

"God I love you Serena, Please believe me", he cried right back at her. She lifted her hand and looked in his eyes to see the truth there hidden. She wiped away his tears, still crying herself and slammed herself into his body holding him tight.

"Oh Darien, I thought I lost you",she cried in to his chest, feeling his arms enveloping around her tighter and tighter. His tears ran down his face on to her hair. He had her back, he was never going to lose her again.

"Wait, what I am doing? How don't I know you are not going to hurt me again?", she cried pushing herself out of his arms and away from him, gathering her hands against her chest.

"Believe me, I will never hurt you like this again, I couldn't bear it", he said reaching for her but she moved away from his arms again.

"Prove it then Darien, prove to me you love me", she stated firmly. She walked back to him and looked in to eyes and said, "God prove it to me to Darien, please".

With out thinking, he gathered her in to his arms and hungrily consumed her into a passionate kiss and laid her on the ground.

"Ok I will prove it, how much I love you Serena, and I love you so much", he said before making love to her under the moonlight.

  
  


**Flashback ended** 

  
  


He could never forget that night, he didn't even think she could get pregnant, he guessed because in the future he had only one daughter, so she couldn't of just get pregnant in the present, boy he was wrong. If he had never of met Rini now and never of gone to the future, he would of waited until they were married. But he did meet her and they did go into the future and now he could stop any of this from happening. He might of made love to her but he NEVER told her how he really felt about her, he can say "I love you" so many times but to truly tell her what he meant to him is something he didn't do.

"Is the baby carrying going to be Rini?", he asked still facing away from her, watching another moment when him and Serena got into a fight because she thought Darien was ditching her for Rini again. God he was a fool, he should of told her sooner.

"Yes, but she will be older in the future then she is now and now cause of this, you might have other children or not, I can't tell you that", she said as she walked over to him. He turned to her and said, 

"And of the accident? Why didn't you tell us?, Never mind I don't want to know or care. Trista I have screwed up big time please take me back, I want to be with her", he cried.

She nodded her head and took him by the hand and bowed with his command and then they were put in to a portal and the next thing he knew they were back in the hospital room.

"Don't ever forgot what you have learned your Highness, the future can still be changed", she said before a flash of light and smoke filled the room and then she was gone.

He walked over to his chair again and silently hooked the tubes back into each other to give her more blood. She was not as pale as before but she still wasn't awake. He had so many questions for her, then a really scarey thought ran through his head,

HER FATHER!

"He is going to kill me!', he shouted as he slammed his hand against his forehead. But it was one of the things they were going to have to deal with. He then looked down at her and grabbed one of her hands and placed his other hand on her stomach. His future life was coming sooner then planned so now he had to be the loving devoted father now but at the same time had to be the love devoted boyfriend he need to be , the one he forgot how to be.

He just sat there, waiting for her to wake up, waiting to know the fate of his future,the fate of their love.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

........ To be continued


	6. Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


Author Note:

I thought since I was bored that I would write another chapter for all of you out there! As I sit here and write theses chapter I wanted to let you know, I write cause I love to express myself but the main reason that I continue to write is because of all my great fans! Please never give up me!! Sorry it took so long but hey I am not getting anymore reviews so I guess this story is not as good as I thought but I will finish it to those who are still reading it!

Love ya all,

Sailor Passion

******************************************************************************

  
  


Don't let me be the last to Know!

Part 6!

  
  


He just sat there, waiting for her to wake up, waiting to know the fate of his future, the fate of their love. As that night replayed in his mind, the night he let his feelings consume him, he wished he could regret it but he couldn't. He would never regret it, for he did only was he heart told him, what they did was not a act of two bodies meshing together but of passion, soul and love. He looked in to her eyes the whole time not wanting to miss one look of her, he took it slow so time could melt away from them and when it was all over he held her so tight against him, his heart, mind and soul shook with prue joy and happiness. To know true bliss was that night. But that was the only time and last time they made love.

Darien, was of course a man of honor, so in his opinion he wished they would of waited until they were married so he decided that it wouldn't happen again until they were married. Serena wanted to do it more but he said it was not proper especially since she was fifteen, she would only reply with "Darien, what about that night?, huh? I was fifteen then". But he would change the subject and then it would be all forgotten until the next time they were alone. In the end after she stop asking him, he figured she gave up on the subject.

So as he sat there staring in to space, a knock on the door broke his train of thought. He unhooked himself from her. He slowly rose and kissed her hand, placed it back on her stomach and walked towards the door. He walked like a being with-out a soul, he didn't care about anything or anyone at this moment except for Serena. He reached for the cold metal handle and slowly opened the door to discover the little cotton candied hair girl staring back up at him. 

Rini jumped on to Darien's leg and started to cry. Darien was frozen in the spot. He forgot about her being in hospital still. He looked at the young girl, her face all red and her nose runny. Her eyes were so cloudy and were as slick as glass. Reached down and picked her up and cradled her in to his arms. He forgot his problem just for a couple minutes, trying to comfort his daughter. Rubbing her hair and back, thinking about what he would say to her,

"It's ok, I am here,.... I am not leaving,... Shhhh, It's ok", he whispered into her ear, rocking her back and forth. Soon she was quiet but she still held on tight to his shirt. They just stood there, not a word, just silence, holding each other.

"Daddy.... Mommy's parents are here...", she whispered to break the silence, "They would like to see her now". Darien nodded his head and walked back over to Serena with Rini still in his arms. He leaned down to her forehead and kissed it. He then whispered something so quiet, Rini couldn't hear it but she knew he had said something. She again tugged on the man's shirt.

"I want to kiss mommy too", she said with tears again. Darien looked at her, and then smiled.

"Of course", he said. He held on to her as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. Rini looked at Serena and then with her tiny fingers touched her lips and then spoke .

"I will be waiting for you mommy, no matter what, I am waiting for you", she smiled through her tears. She leaned back up to Darien and looked into to his eyes. Darien had never seen her act like this before. He was so touched. He took his hand and held her cheek, smiling.

"Oh Mommy! Don't forgot Daddy's waiting too", she said whipping head back around to her mother. She then turned back around and hugged Darien. As he walked to the door in a slow pace again. As he grab the handle of the door, he turned to Serena and quietly whispered, "Yes, I am waiting too".

As they walked down the hall he saw Serena's parents walking towards them. Darien didn't want to deal with the way her father might react about the baby so he hid in a room until they had passed. Her mother was crying in to her father's shoulder but her father look straight on like a rock he didn't show any emotion. They took little steps and held each other tight. They were like walking zombies, mentally un-stable and pale. Darien had never seen anyone this heart broken in his life before. His heart broke for them as they reached the door to Serena's crypt and watch her mother scream as her husband slowly opened the door. Eileen ran though the door to her daughter and broke down farther in to Serena side. Ken just turned and closed the door to have their privacy. 

Darien could feel that sicken feeling crawl back up to his throat but before he could react, Rini started to whimper again in his arms. He looked down at her. She must of fallen a sleep in his arms but even in her dreams, she cried out. Darien's began to feel his tars fall again. "No I can't... I have to be strong, Rini and Serena are counting on me...but it is so hard", Darien said angrily through his bitter-salty tears. Rini began to whimper louder. Darien rocked his daughter back and forth until she was quiet and then started to walk out of the room in a daze.

Everything seem pointless now, all he had to do was tell her he truly loved her. All he had to do was speak from the heart, was that to hard to do? No one knew the fight he had with-in himself. He had to be strong and protect her but every time he saw her his knees weaken and every time she was in danger he would panic. Wouldn't anyone understand him and what he had to fight? Every time he was even close to telling her, something pulled him back in.

Darien again walked by the old woman's room and saw that her husband was still at her side. He was just smiling and holding her hand. It was faint but Darien could hear the old man's words. It was I love you..I love you...I love you over and over again. It was like their love lit the whole room up. Darien just smiled and said a little prayer for the woman and continued to walk down to the hall. 

At the end of the hall was the male nurse that had helped him when he first arrived. "Thank you for everything", Darien said as reached out his hand carefully trying not to wake Rini. The man just smile and shook Darien's hand. Darien smiled back. He headed toward the elevator to go and talk to the girls about everything, how Serena is doing, to the baby she was going to have. He walked in to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor. This elevator was gold plated and shined everywhere. It played Like a Rose by A1 really softly (I recommend you get this song it is a great pick me upper) as the Darien watch the floors slowly go down. He had caught himself humming the song.

As if the song was speaking to his heart and soul, he thought of all the things that Serena and her love for him had done to his empty life. How he grew into the brave person he was now. How she was always there to wipe away his tears from past to the shoulder rub while he study. She wouldn't give up on him so he wasn't going to give up on her. He some how found this new found faith inside himself that everything was going to be all right, their love was going to be alright.

As the elevator dinged, he was bought back to this reality and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Everything will be ok, or you wouldn't still be here", he whisper in to young girl ear as he softly placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek. Rini snuggled closer in to his chest and smiled.

As he walked out of the elevator, he saw the girls. Before he could even say hi, they all rushed over to him. Mina took Rini from his arms and looked down at her. "She looks so much like her doesn't she?",she said with such a gentle voice. Darien nodded his head to her while grasping Rini's little hand.

"Enough..... how is she?", Raye stated bluntly but with sorrow in her voice. Darien was first startled with Raye's sudden act of impatience. She was to be a priestess, she was suppose to be the calm and collected one. But Serena was her best friend and no one could be that calm in this situation. Amy and Lita held each other waiting for his answer.

"Rini's still here isn't she?", he smiled at them. But there is still that little touch of worry in his voice. All the girls just stared at him with blank faces. Lita just nodded her head but through her tears she quickly left Amy's arms into Darien's. Darien a little surprised then hugged Lita back. These girls need her as much as he need her. But before he could get another word out of his mouth and blood curdling scream echoed through out the hospital's thin walls. People stopped in their tracks trying to figure out where it came from. Darien looked at Mina.

"Get Rini out of here now!', He bellowed as he pointed to a doorway leading to the back of the hospital. Mina was about to open her mouth to disagree with him but this was his child and you never argue with a parent over the safety of their child. 

Mina never ran as fast as she did then. Her legs were turning into jelly as she carried the extra weight. Mina had never seen such a large crowd before, whatever was going on was not good, not at all. Mina looked behind her. There was a crowd of at least 100 people running behind, panicking and screaming. All of a sudden she was engulfed by the herd of people. Terror shook her body. She and Rini were going to be trampled. But then she thought of Serena laying in the bed upstairs, when she wakes up she would want to see her daughter, alive. As she dove sideways to get past the crowd in her way, she pushed people with all the strength she had. All of the bumping and hitting woke young Rini up.

"What-t-t-t's going on? Where is Darien?", asked Rini, as she stared backed in to Mina's frighten eyes. Mina just shouted at to get her head down. Rini started shake all over as she buried her head in to Mina's body. People were yelling and running into them. Rini was scared. This was worst then the time when the NegaVerse tried to take over Crystal Tokyo and scared mobs of people ran everywhere. Next thing she knew Mina was tripped and was laying on the floor. Mina tried to cover Rini's body with her own. Rini's eyes water as she heard Mina's screams of pain and people step and kicked her.

"Mina!! Are you ok? What's going on?", Rini cried to the wounded solider. Mina didn't answer. She gritted her teeth and tried to bear the pain. The pain. She had never felt a pain like this before. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing her at once in every direction. The pain was almost sicken. But she had to protect this young princess from dangerous, as a duty of a scout, as the duty of a friend. She could her little Rini's sobs and frighten yells from under neath her. The next she knew was her head was hit by something. The blood from her head trickled down her face, down her neck on to the floor. It began to stream faster. Dark crimson blood.

Mina pasted out from the blow. Rini felt something warm on her hand. As she pulled her hand to her face she discovered it was blood. Rini screamed such a terrifying scream it shook the people around her. Her heart speed up with so much built up emotion. She thought she was going to have a heart attack. Her tears started to mingle with Mina's Blood. Rini began to pound on Mina's chest trying to revive her. Rini yelled Mina's name over and over. She felt the people on top of then walking Mina's limp body against her own. Suddenly Mina was lifted off Rini. Rini covered herself, she hid her head with her hands, thinking she was now going to die by being trampled..

"MOMMY! DADDY!", she cried into the air. Her body trembled with fear. She could hear people running all around her. But she was not getting stepped on. She was lifted into the air by someone. She didn't dare look, she buried her face in to who ever had her. Who ever it was made her feel safe. Darien! He must of heard her and came to her recuse. As Rini covered her face, she felt more pushing and pulling as they were trying get through the crowd. Then it stop. There was no more bumping, no more pushing and all the screaming lessened. Rini's breathing was slowing down. She knew she was safe. She looked up to thank Darien. But it wasn't him. Red eyes stared up at light blue ones. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

........ To be continued


	7. Angels are real

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


Author Note:

Hey peeps! It has months since I have updated! I am so sorry. Life has been so busy! I am also in the middle of co-writing a fic with another Fanfiction.net Author. Any ways here is the long awaited next chapter! Again sorry.

Love ya all,

Jen Richard

******************************************************************************

  
  


Don't let me be the last to Know!

Part 6!

  
  


It was like a dream. A vision of an angel appeared in Rini's large eyes. Serena was holding her. Serena the one supposed to be up stairs, laying in bed fighting for her life, was down here saving her. Rini just stared at her as Serena stared back. Serena's face soften as she smiled a little one. Rini was then thrown in to the blond's chest as she hugged the young girl tight. Rini began to cry into her mother's hospital gown. 

  
  


"Shhhhh..It's ok., you're safe now...Shh....I am ok", Serena hushed the young girl. Rini looked back up her. Serena's eyes shone with angelic peace, with angelic grace. Rini touched Serena's cheek, to believe that she was really here, that she was really holding her. Serena looked like the accident never happen, like she hadn't nearly died. Her golden hair still shined and her skin had no marks, her smile strong, she was prefect. 

  
  


"Serena? What's going on? I don't understand", Rini confused asked her as she wiped her tear stained cheeks on her sleeve. Serena opened her mouth to say a word but a groan was heard before she could get a word out. Mina was waking up and she was in a lot of pain. Serena rushed over to her fallen comrade and help to her feet, all the time still holding on to the little bundle in her arms. 

  
  


Mina just looked in awe at the scene in front of her. Her princess was holding Rini and was helping her up. Serena had saved them both, whiney, scary cat, Serena had saved them.

  
  


"How...OUCH!", Mina choked out has she grabbed her side. Mina looked down and saw the blood covering her clothes. Mina then place her left hand on her forehead and felt more blood. 

  
  


"I think you broke a rib" Serena stated quickly gaining Mina's main focus again, " I would get someone to look at that and the cut on your fore head is going to get stitches but you are ok next to that right?" Mina just nodded her head.

  
  


"Good...God.....I don't have time to explain what is going on but I promise I will later ok", Serena tone turned to happy to concerned, " Right now I have to help the others, but I need to watch Rini with your life ok?" 

"NO! You are leaving again! NO!", Rini shouted back the now at the brave Serena. Rini tighten her grip on her young mother. The pain and the fear creep up in Rini's little stomach, and she began to tremble.

  
  


"NO! NO! NO! I would let you!", she screamed at Serena, shaking her little head back and forth.

  
  


Serena just kiss the little girl's forehead and hugged her tight. She began to whisper sweet nothings to calm the poor child down. Mina had never seen Serena act so motherly in her life, so mature ever. Mina just leaned back further in to the wall to keep her balance. Serena, then all of a sudden, threw Rini at Mina's arms. Mina caught her and held to tight against her body but the young girl cried and tried to struggle free. Serena just looked at both of them and smiled a weak smile and touched the little hand reaching back out at her. Rini's face show one of pain and terror. 

  
  


"I am so sorry honey....... I had to...... Mina please guard her", Serena said quietly. Before Mina could answer, Serena dashed down the hall. All that could be hear then was the screams of a young girl scared for her mother's life.

  
  


Serena hated doing that to Rini but she had to save her friends, save the world, to save her soul mate. She ran like the wind, her golden hair floating behind her. The sound of her steps echoed down the hall as she ran faster. Serena jumped into the air as she transformed in to the warrior she felt like inside. She shined with a bright light, whatever happened to her in her coma, had changed her. She was angelic, she was graceful, swift and strong. Serena could feel her chest rising up and down with each sharp breath she took. She wasn't scared and wasn't running anywhere but to the fight that was raging on out side. The empty halls with their white pasty walls echoed with the sound of her feet hitting the cold floor as she dashed around corners. Her hair fling around like threads of prue gold and her fists squeezed tight until her knuckles turned white. She was wasn't holding back anymore, she would fight through the pain that he body was telling her, she was going to help her friends. 

  
  


"Please wait my friends just a little more..I am almost there", Serena prayed to herself as he came to stop in front of the glass door of the building. Serena tried to catch her breath but it was quickly taken from her when she saw beyond those glass panes. It was pouring out, the shies were dark and thunder roared everywhere. Then a flash of light, lit Serena's face. And in the parking lot was the raging fight. But she couldn't see the monster that was causing all the fuss. 

  
  


Sailor Jupiter was tangling in the bike rack, the bars wrapped around the arms and legs as she struggled to get free. Sailor Mercury where flung into the old oak tree, she laid as limp as the limbs she rested upon.

  
  


"Oh no....",She cried as she heard a scream released from Sailor Mars lips as she hit the curb of the street. She was covered blood and was trying to get back up. 

  
  


"NO MORE!", Sailor Moon cried as she broke through the glass door. She rolled out and landed on her knees. But before she could get a good look at what was hurting her friends, she let out a earth shattering scream from the pit of her soul. There was her love laying un-conscious on the roof of some one car. 

Sailor Moon's stomach began to churned as she quickly got up and ran to her love. Sailor Moon on her way to Tuxedo Mark's side had tripped and fallen to the pavement, scraping her legs and arms up. But that didn't stop her, she continued the rest of her journey to him crawling on all fours. Her knees and hands ached with the pain and pressure with each slamming movement she made to get to him.

  
  


The world began to get slower all around her as she brought herself up to her feet and tried to shake her sleeping hero. Sailor Moon's heart began to quicken as she felt sweat fall from her brow down her cheek and hit the ground.

"Tuxedo Mark! Wake up! You are supposed to wait for me! Wake up", Sailor Moon yelled in to his face. She began to kiss him urging him to wake up. She then looked again at his face and his eyes began to twitch. He opened one eye slowly, fluttering his dark eyelashes. 

  
  


"Sailor Moon? But how?", he spoke quietly as he reached out and cupped her face. She smiled and then began to help him sit up.

  
  


"Are you ok? I thought I had lost you", She cried softly. He just smiled and nodded his head at her, studying her. She was the girl he love but so how she was different. She wasn't whining or yelling. She wasn't even thinking about the monster, all she care about was him. Sailor Moon all of a sudden slammed herself into his arms and held him tight. Tuxedo Mask squeezed back, he felt a single tear fall gently down his cheek. He had so many questions for her.

  
  


But the sweet embrace wouldn't last for above it all was the creature that had caused all this pain and anguish, watching quietly hiding . The look of evil and hate in her eye twinkled as she watched the blonde. The one she was sent to destroy, the one who was suppose to end all the darkness and she, Katerina, wouldn't let happen. This little fight she had started was just the beginning, she wanted watch Sailor Moon hurt, she wanted to her to see everything she held dearly to her whither and die in front of her eyes. She wanted her to suffer the way she did. 

  
  


Katerina quickly flew to the top of the hospital with out any one noticing her and changed back in to her human form.

  
  


"Soon Princess we will have our game, and you will not win" Katerina laughed as she watched the young warrior princess help her fallen soldiers. And then as quick as the wind, she disappeared back in to the unspoken pane of darkness, where all nightmares are born and where all light dies. 

  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

........ To be continued


End file.
